Super Mario: Star Eater
by Jac the Shadow
Summary: Mario Jumpman is a hero that is well known across the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. But when a new villain has returned from many years ago, Mario will need the help of many enemies and allies to stop him. CANCELLED
1. Fallen Stars

**Mario is property of Nintendo. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep in the Galaxy...<strong>_

The Comet Observatory, the domain that was a sort of home for the guardian of the cosmos, Rosalina. The Princess of Space woke up to the sound of her Lumas whooshing around her bedroom with glee, which stirred her awake.

"Little ones. Please." Rosalinda giggled as she began to get out of her bed, grabbing her wand as she began to levitate her crown and proper dress towards herself. "Allow me time to wake up, first. I've had such a long night."

How one could have a day or night in the far reaches of space, nobody would know. But the Lukas nodded as they began to leave their mother to her daily routine as the guardian got up and looked at her mirror.

"They're sweet." She began to properly dress herself as she looked out the window of her sleeping quarters. It was such a beautiful sight, seeing meteors zoom by and stars shine brightly in the cosmos. She got her dress on as she noticed a star seemed to be glowing even brighter than usual. It began to twinkle and shine brighter before it zoomed through her window and into her room.

"It is an honor to see you once again, guardian of the cosmos." The star was shining brighter then any Luma Rosalina ever seen before. It began to go transform itself into a creature that looked to be made of wood, almost like a doll or puppet that was wrapped in a blue cloak or cap.

"** !?**" Rosalina walked over to the doll-like creature, "OOh, I haven't seen you since Star Road. How long has it been, 100 years? 200?'

" 271, but who's counting?" The creature walked closer to her, "And I go by Geno now."

"Geno? Whata peculiar name." Rosalina smiled, "We have quite a lot of catching up to do then, Geno."

"Yes, but not right now..." He sighed, "Rosalina, I was sent by the Star Spirits to find you. I'm here to warn you of an incoming disaster."

"A...disaster?" This caught the Princess's attention, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's returned...Neutron."

Rosalina felt a chill run up her spine as she nearly dropped her wand, "Neutron...are you sure? I mean, if I...if he was free, then I-"

"Would've seen know you would've." Geno interrupted her, "But Neutron has hidden himself. From both you and the Star Spirits. He's already enslaved nine worlds now and-"

"Nine worlds?!" Rosalina was astonished, feeling faint and this news, "Nine worlds...nine worlds...trillions and trillions of lives were screaming in agony and I failed them..." Geno could see the guilt and regret that was scribbled all over her face. She balled up her fists as her one exposed eye flashed with a fiery passion, "Where is he, Geno?!"

"He's on his way to your coordinates. He'll be here within the hour." Geno answered as a dark purple flash shown itself on the observatory. "Maybe sooner..."

Zooming into the room and blowing a hole through the wall was a creature that was clad entirely in a purple-colored suit that covered his entire body. It had a small viser to see out of and a small black star on his chest.

Neutron..." Rosalina growled as she firmly gripped her wand. The man in the suit looked to her and Geno.

A low chuckle escaped the man, "Rosalina...it has been too long. Look at you, a grown woman, now guardian of the cosmos. When I last saw you, you were a young lady. Oh, how the years-"

"What do you want, Neutron?" Rosalina ppointed her wand at him, "This will be your only chance to surrender yourself and come quietly."

My, my. Such a firm woman you've become." Neutron let out another chuckle, making the Princess's blood boil, "But, we should get down to business. I'm here to ask you...to join me."

Geno's right hand's fingers became gun barrels, pointed right at Neutron, "Do not play games, Neutron."

"What games?" The dark purple man walked closer to them, not threatened by the possessed doll, "I am on a crusade. A quest. To conquer the Galaxy. And I'm offering this one-in-a-lifetime chance to my favorite person on the Galaxy. So why not join me as my partner? My aide. My Queen."

Rosalina pointed her wand at Neutron as a star-shaped projectile was fired at Neutron, sending the intruder flying to the other side of the room. "I would never even consider working with you."

Neutron began to stand back up, "Then you have sealed your fate." Neutron's fists began to glow a a purple color before he shot his own stars at the two. Rosalina waved her wand as the attack flew above her, Geno quickly dodging the attack. But when the attacks hit the wall behind them, the exploded on contact, creating a large hole.

"Well, you have certainly have gotten better with that wand. But let's see what you can really do!" He dashed right at her as his energy surrounded his arm. He threw a punch as Rosalina formed bubble around the herself to defend. But when the fist came down, the bubble popped immediately, knocking Rosalina onto the floor as an obvious bruise formed. "As expected. You were no match for-"

Geno, in themeanwhile, had turned himself into a cannon, firing a large ball of energy at Neutron, who grabbed the ball in one hand and redirected the blast upward, blasting a hole in the roof.

"Hm...I almost forgot about you..." He dashed at Geno as he turned back to normal, just in time to be grabbed by his wooden neck and held up, "Something was funny about that little attack..."

The dangling Geno growled, raising his hands up in the air before a beam of light came down from the hole in the ceiling, landing right on top of them both.

When the beam stopped, Geno was horrified to see that not only was Neutron still holding him, but he was not affected.

"I see...you're not some toy. You're a Star." Neutrons took his fist covered in energy and punched Geno's torso, causing him to cry out in pain as a hole was made and a faint white glow was escaping. "Oh yes...oh yes!"

Geno struggled to get away, but it was a useless. "Let me go you baaaAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!" Geno screamed at the top of his lungs as energy was being drained from the wooden body and into Neutron's hand. He would've continued if not for the sudden star-shaped blast hitting his back and causing him to drop Geno p, the glow from his wound faint and his body not moving.

"Don't you dare eat my friend!" Rosalina shouted as a bubble formed around him. Rosalina lived him up and started to shake him like a snowball. He growled, breaking the bubble as he prepared another attack.

"You are proving to be very annoying." Neutron groaned, energy surrounding his palms as he fired rapid blasts of energy at her, Rosalina swiftly dodging and avoiding as she fired her own blasts at him. The dogfighting went on as both sides shot and dodged, but one shot had struck Rosalinda's hand, knocking her wand out of her hand as she clutched it in burning pain.

"Good struggled, but it was all futile." Neutron was walking towards her as his hand glowed once more, "Now to take what I wanted from you." Rosalina hissed, unable to reach for her wand as it landed across the room. But just as he prepared for the finishing blow, something had collided right into him, knocking him away as more of these projectiles struck him.

"Lumas!" Neutron sounded like he was salavating as Rosalina hurried to get up.

"No! Stop!" Rosalina cried to them, "Fly away! Fly away and stay away!"

Rosalina was horrified as Neutron grabbed two of her Lumas, hearing their little bodies scream in agony as their bodies and energies were absorbed into him, devouring the two of them as the remaining Lumas cried in horror from watching their siblings become food.

"Mmm...Lumas are so delicious..."

"You Monster!" Rosalina had tears running down her face, "You ate them! You ATE my CHILDREN!" She hurried to grab her wand, but Neutron already grabbed two other Lumen, "Let them go! NOW!"

Neutron chuckled, "Put down your wand surrender to me what I want most. And then I'll leave your children be." Rosalina growled, but her scowl melted when she heard her Lumas scream in agony. "No! Stop! Please!"

"Well...?"

"..." Rosalina threw her wand onto the ground and kicked it to Neutron. "Please. Please let them go." Neutron let out more chuckles. Releasing the Lumas as he approached her. The Lumas whimpered. "All of you, leave this room right now and take Geno with you. I don't want you to...to see this.'

The Lumas sniffled, but listened to their Mother and flew off with Geno's broken body in tow. "Please be safe..."

"Now, Rosalina." Neutron grabbed Rosalina by her dress and lifted her up. "I must warn you...this will sting." He slowly hovered his hand over her face, "And in space, nobody can hear your screams..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town<em>**

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom as the sun began to beam down on its citizens. In the capital, however, it was another chapter in the classic battle for the fate of the kingdom.

"Hold still you faucet freak!" Bowser, king of the Koopa, rushed at Mario. His large fist was pulled back as he threw it.

Mario Jumpman quickly jumped out of the way, flipping and springing about before landing on his feet and running at Bowser. The Koopa King blew a stream of fire at his adversary, but Mario quickly jumped over head, a ball of fire forming in his hand as he came down and thruster it into Bowser's face as he roared in clear pain.

"Way to go, Mario!" Princess Peach Toadstool was standing in the sidelands as her champion dealt with Koopa King.

"Why does this happen whenever we try to play Tennis...?" Luigi Jumpman,Mario's younger brother, mumbled as he stood next to Peach, shaking in his shoes as he watched the fight continue.

Bowser growled as he shook off the burn to his face, shooting multiple balls of fire at Mario, who dodged and jumped over each attack while throwing his own fireballs. Bowser had retreated into his shell, spinning fast as he rushed at Mario.

"Oh no..." Mario mumbled, jumping overBowser. Bowser quickly came out of his shell, reaching out and grabbing Mario's leg and throwing him onto the ground.

"You're mine now, plumber!" Bowser prepared his claws to dig into his enemy as Peach covered her eyes in horror.

"Not today, Bowser!" Mario spun himself and kicked Bowser's legs, causing him to lose balance and fall over as Mario got onto his feet and got ready for his next attack. But then, there was a a loud crashing noise as the entire castle shook like some sort of tremor.

"Wh-wh-what is going on?!" Luigi flinched as he fell over from the shaking.

Peach leered, at the Koopa King "What sort of trick is this, Bowser?!"

"Trick?!" Bowser began to get himself onto his knees before standing back up, "I didn't cause that!"

"What?!" Peach seemed astonished, "Then what could've-"

"Princess Toadstool! Princess Toadstool!" A Toad suddenly ran into the room, "Something just crashed in the royal garden!"

"Hm, we better check this out. Come on, Mario!" Peach ran off to investigate.

"H-hey!" Bowser shouted, stomping his foot in obvious anger, "Did you just forget about me?!"

Wait up, Princess! I'll go with you!" Mario hurried right behind the Princess and Toad out of the room.

"Do not ignore me! I am King Bowser Koopa! And I will not beignored!" Bowser roared at the top of his monsterous lungs. Luigi picked himself up off the ground as Bowser snarled at him.

"Aaah! D-don't leave me alone with him!" Luigi ran off at his top speed after his brother as Bowser groaned.

"Kamek!" He shouted as he started walking away, "Fire up the Clown Car. We're going back to the castle."

Meanwhile, Peach, Toad, Mario, and Luigi made their way to the Castle Garden. Toad led them to what looked like a crater. The crater had some sort of building, almost like a castle, which seemed to have been the cause. And it looked to have been put in a state of disrepair.

Peach gasped, "Wha...what is this?!" Mario and Luigi looked towards one another in shock, both of which coming to the same conclusion as both brothers jumped down into the crater and hurried to the crashed building. "M-Mario?! Luigi?! What's going on?!" She jumped and floated down after them as Toad tumbled and rolled after.

"Luigi, help me open this!" Mario took out his hammer as Luigi did the same. They were about to swing and make an opening when a hole was sudden made in the wall by a panicking star creature. "I knew it...it's a Luma."

"Then...then it really is Rosalina's..oh Stars!" Luigi panicicked as he and Mario made the hole bigger with their hammers. Two more Lumas flew out, but they were carrying a wooden body.

"Geno?!" Mario and Peach both looked stunned when they saw him, his body having a home in the torso that didn't move.

"Geno, are you okay?! What happened?!" Peach cried out, desperate for answer. The Star slowly raised his head to speak.

"Help...Rosalina... Neutron..." He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Comment here for any kind of praise, criticism, or hate-critism would be very much appreciated.<strong>


	2. Legend of the Star Eater

**_Dark Land, Border_**

"But, you're Grouchiness, I do not understand why you just couldn't force them into fighting you if it upsets you so much..."

Bowser snorted as they drew closer and closer to his castle, over the harsh land and sea of lava as the Koopa King pounded on the rim of his craft, "Because Isaid so, Kamek! Do not question me!"

Yes, my Lord.' The Magikoopa bowed his head as they continued flying as the two of them noticed something in the distance. It looked to be Bowser's castle. Normally, this wouldn't attract so much attention, but then they saw explosions off the building. ",What the h-"

The Phone in Bowser's Clown Car started to ring. The King of Koopas growled, snatching it up, "This better be important, you-"

"_Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!_" That frantic jittery voice, it had to be Iggy, "_We're under attack!_"

"WHAT?!"

"_There's enemies everywhere! The entire Castle is under seige! We-_"

Everything turned tstatix after an explosion was heard. Bowser growled, crushing the phone within his class as he reached for the controls of his Clown Car, turning it up to its max settings and he shot himself forward.

"Lord Bowser?! Wait for me!" Kamek tried to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Guest Room<em>**

(_This...pain...I had no idea it could exist. But..but it must mean I'm... alive...I can't lie down. I gotta...gotta get up._)

Rosalina tried to sit herself up as the bright light of the sun burned her eye. As she tried to adjust to it, she could see that she was no longer in the Comet Observatory, but in a bed in some kind of room.

"Thank the Stars you're awake." Rosalina turned to the side of her bed and saw Princess Peach Toadstool. "When we saw you in that ship, we were so worried about you."

"Ship..." She began to rub the space under her hair where her eye was when her face contorted with fear.

"Rosalina? I'm sorry...wasn't able to heal your-"

"M-my Lumas! A-and Geno! Where are they?!" She immediately stood out of her bed and hurried to the door, but stopped when she caught what Peach was trying to tell her, "You...you healed me?"

Peach nodded, "I was able to heal your ...your eye. I wasn't able to fix that..." Rosalina's hand went to her face, where eye was missing. "I never used my magic to fix missing body parts before. Sorry I couldn't do anything..."

Rosalina sighed, "Even if youyou could, it wouldn't have worked."

"Why wouldn't it...?" Peachasked her, "And jusjust what exactly happened?"

"...We should speak with Mario and Luigi aboutthis." Rosalina told her, "I'll explain it to them as well. And, where is Geno...?"

"Oh! We fixed up his wooden body and I was able to heal him. He might still be asleep in the other guest room." Peach explained to her, "Come on, I'll take you to them and you can explain it then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Land, Bowser's Castle<em>**

Bowser Jr. whizzed by inside of his Clown Car as an army of machines chased him like relentlessly. The Robots chased with lasers firing from their rayguns.

"Oh shell! This is bad!" The Koopa Prince whimpered as he saw another batch of machines coming from his escape route. "Out of my way, ya bucket of bolts!" A cannon barrel came from the mecha clown's mouth as cannonballs fired at the Robots as were blown apart by the attack.

"_TARGET IS ESCAPING! PURSUIT AND CAPTURE!_"

"Haha! I am out of-AAH!' An electrical surge was sent through the clown car as his personal Mech began to power down, falling over as it stopped moving." No no no! On! On!" Bowser Jr. tried to get his vehicle to move: hitting it, pushing buttons, but nothing worked. The robots began to circle around him menacingly as they got closer to him.

"Get away! Get back!" He took out his hammer and jumped out the Clown Car, swinging his hammer at one of the Robots. But the Robot grabbedhis hammer, electricity racing towards through the young heir's body as the Koopa went limp. He fell to the velvet flooring of the castle.

"_TARGET NEUTRALIZED! PROCEED TO CAPTURE!_" One of the Robots began to reach to for the Koopa Prince as the weak and paralyzed child shivered with pain and fear. He wanted to scream, but felt a lump in his throat.

A monsterous roar suddenly echoed through the halls as the sound of metal against nails caught the Robot's attention. They looked looked around and saw a much bigger Koopa fight through the crowd before he tucked into his spiked shell and spun through a chaotic assault, breaking the Robot that held the Koopa Heir and picked him up.

"Keep your greasy paws off my son." Bowser growlee as Junior was relieved to see his Father, Kamek flying overhead to them.

"Young Prince, My King," he called, "Another Wave of Monsters are coming this way!"

Bowser growled, "Then it's time to make them into scrap metal." Bowser tossed up his son

"Kamek, get Junior out of here."

"Dad!" Junior cried as Kamek caught the younprince, "Let me down, Kamek!"

"I'm afraid this is for your own good." Kamek forcefully began to fly off with Junior joining him on his broom as Bowser growled, "You messed with the wrong King."

"_TARGET IDENTIFIED: BOWSER KOOPA. MUST CAPTURE!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's War Room<em>**

Rosalina took a deep breath as she looked around the room. Her audience of Princess Toadstoo, Mario, Luigi, and Geno were all gathered. Geno's body looked good as new and Peach's ability to heal rejuvenated him.

"Now then..." Rosalina sighed, "Mario, Luigi-all of you. You all need to know about this impending doom. If it is not stopped then this world and all other worlds will be destroyed."

"D-destroyed?" Luigi shook in his seat.

"What is this 'impedoom doom'?" Peach tensely gripped the arm of her chair as sweat was already starting to trickle down her face.

"Do any of you know what 'Neutron' is?" Rosalina spoke to them.

"Neutron..." Peach was the only one who seemed to know anything, "I remember Toadsworth speaking of him in legend when I was young. But I don't fully remember."

"Well, Neutron isn't just a legend or story. He's real." Rosalina began to explain, "Centuries ago, Neutron used to be a warrior from Star Road, very much like Geno here. In fact, when I was young, he was my guardian and kept me safe when I was just beginning to explore the cosmos. But one day, he had...changed. He did something horrible." Her Lumas began to circle around her.

"What was it?" Mario asked her.

"He started to turn absorb the energy of stars." Everyone in the room looked astonished at the realization of the fact, "Various Stars, even a few Lumas, were eaten. Her began to use this evil power to enslave Planets of the various planets."

"That's horrible!" Peach gasped in horror.

Rosalina nodded, "Me and the Star Spirits had to strip him of his power and imprison him in the core of a desolent planet light years away called 'Shiver Star'. A planet that has become frozen because there's no stats to keep it warm. With no stars for him to absorb to regain strength, he would remain trapped. At least...we thought he would."

S-so..." Luigi gulpd, "This star eating Monster is the one who destroyed the observatory?"

Rosalina nodded, "He's done much more then that..." She began to move the hair from her eyes, showing the Mario Bros. the eye patch that was now under her hair, "He took my Galaxy Eye."

"He took your eye?!" Luigi turned pale, falling out of his chair and fainting.

"Galaxy...Eye?" Mario mumbled, "Why would he do that?"

"My Galaxy Eye enables me to see through the fabric of space and time. I can...could see the furthest ends of the cosmos. And now that Neutron has it..."

A loud explosion could be heard from behind the door. Luigi suddenly woke up as Mario immediately ran to the door. He flung it open as he saw. The creatures outside looked to be large, dark pink moles, all snarling and ripping through the walls like it was made of soft dirt. They all turned to Mario as he quickly slammed the door.

"Mama Mia..."


End file.
